1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid applicator in which: an outer shaft axially slidably receives an inner shaft which is axially moved through a push-out operation thereof; in the inner shaft is provided a valve unit an opening/closing operation of the valve unit is interlocked with the push-out operation of the inner shaft, and the valve unit is connected with an application-liquid intake conduit fixed to an inside of the outer shaft. In a front end portion of the outer shaft is mounted an application-liquid applying member to which is fed the application liquid such as an ink, a nail polish and like liquids having passed through the valve unit and the application-liquid intake conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in such a type of a conventional liquid applicator, when the inner shaft is advanced through its push-out operation, a valve stem of the valve unit abuts on the application-liquid intake conduit so as to be prevented from moving forward so that the valve stem is moved rearward relative to the inner shaft to open the valve unit. In this conventional liquid applicator, in order to prevent the valve stem or valve from being opened at a time when a push-rod for conducting the push-out operation of the inner shaft is subjected to a slight accidental shock, there is provided a certain clearance between a front end of the valve stem of the valve unit and a rear end of the application-liquid intake conduit so as to avoid an immediate collision therebetween. However, such clearance makes the inner shaft loose and deteriorates a reliable feeling regarding the liquid applicator in use. This is a serious defect in the conventional liquid applicator.